JJAPrice15's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie! When a great evil known as Xemnas is released from imprisonment, it's up to Danny Fenton, Juniper Lee, Sora, Sasuke Uchiha, Edward Elric and Gwen Tennyson to beat him once and for all! R&R, but no flames!
1. Chapter 1: The Sky Diving Event

Hey, fellas! Just your good, ol' pal, JJAPrice15, doing a new parody! And this time, it's a parody of one of my most favorite childhood movies; _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie_!!!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers 'cause it belongs to Saban entertainment, and the characters and songs in the story belong to their rightful owners! So I'm not rich, and please don't sue!

------------------------------

_Many millenia ago, a young woman known as Yakumo__ came to the city of New York to establish a command center for her never ending struggle against evil. _

_With the aid of her trusted assistant, Tails Prowler, the noble woman sought out six extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as "Zords". _

_The identity of the six remained a guarded secret. Today, that tradition continues..._

**JJAPrice15's Mighty Morphin Rangers: The Movie **

Our story begins in the middle of June in the year 2007, and school had let out recently. To this day, the struggle against evil continued to rage on. But since there was no evil activity wreaking havoc, our heroes, Daniel Fenton, Juniper Lee, Sora Osment, Sasuke Uchiha, Edward Elric and Gwen Tennyson, A.K.A. the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers nowadays, were participating in skydiving routine for a fundraiser. Right now, they were in a plane that was flying about one hundred miles above the city of New York, and awaiting to make their jump.

(A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, The Edward I'm using is the one from Full Metal Alchemist, Gwen is from Ben 10, and Sasuke is from Naruto. Not to mention that the Sora I'm using in this parody is the Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. Plus, I used the last name Osment as an inspiration from Nero's Spiderman movie parody and also, it's the same last name as Sora's voice actor, Haley Joel Osment.)

Daniel Fenton, or Danny as he liked to be called, was a well-built teenage boy about fifteen years of age, and he had jet black hair that looked slightly spiky. His eyes were also light blue in color, and he was wearing a white skydiver's suit at the moment. However, in secret, he was known as the White Ranger, and the leader of the Power Rangers.

His girlfriend, Juniper Lee, was a fourteen year old Asian girl, and she had long raven hair with a pink strand, brown eyes, and freckles. Since she was skydiving as well, she was wearing the same outfit as Danny, except her outfit consisted mostly of pink, given the fact that she was none other than the Pink Ranger.

Sasuke Uchiha is was a well-built thirteen-year-old boy with black hair, and he wore a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it along with a black and white skydiver's outfit. In secret, he was sometimes known as the Black Ranger.

The fourth teenager, Edward Elric, had the same build as Ash, and he was about sixteen years old, and his long blond hair was tied up in a braided ponytail, and his eyes were golden in color. His outfit at the moment was blue and white in color, and he was known as the Blue Ranger. Most of the time, Edward was a real wise guy, and half of the time, a major goof.

Gwen Tennyson was a girl of thirteen years, and she had orange hair, and wore a blue headband. Her skydiver's outfit consisted of the colors yellow and white, and in secret, she was the Yellow Ranger of the group.

June's old friend, Sora Osment, was pretty well-built, and he was about sixteen years old, and his spiky hair was blondish brown, and his eyes were a deep blue. His skydiver's outfit was both red and white in color, and in his secret life, he was the Red Ranger of the group. Out of the excited six, Sora had never felt more alive in his life as he let out a whoop of excitement. "Whoo-hoo! I am ready, baby! We're outta here!"

"Easy, Sora." said June with a smile. Despite the fact that she cared about him, he was just as hyper as her younger brother, Ray-Ray.

"Okay, guys. We're just about eighteen seconds away from the target zone." said Danny.

Just then, two other boys named Dash Baxter and Brad Morton stepped up. Dash, one of Danny's bullies, was sixteen years in age, and he was pretty well built, and his hair was blonde and flat on the top. Brad, on the other hand, has the same build as Dash, but his hair is a bit unruly. Unlike the other six teens, Dash and Brad were wearing attires similar to the ones that skydivers wore in World War II, given that they were totally a hundred times more goofier than Ed when he would goof up.

With a grin, Dash spoke. "Step aside, amateurs. Make way for the Flying Dash!"

"That goes double for the Bradster!" added Brad in agreement.

Gwen just chuckled at this. "Well, lead the way, Flyboys."

Dash and Brad nodded, and walked up to the door. When the two looked down from where they were, their eyes snapped open as wide as they could and their jaws literally dropped to the floor. They were a hundred miles above the ground!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Brad in disbelief.

Suddenly, Dash stepped back, and shoved Brad almost out the doorway. "After you, Bradster."

Before the unruly-haired boy lost his footing, he regained his balance, and glared at Dash. "Are you nuts?! This whole idea was YOURS, you coward!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A COWARD, YOU SCREWBALL?! I'M DASH BAXTER, BULLY OF CASPER HIGH!!!!!" Dash snapped angrily, pissed like Edward.

"Um... guys?"

"What?!" Brad and Dash yelled angrily after getting out of each others' faces, and looking at June.

"You might wanna slip those on." The Te Xuan Ze answered, pointing to two parachute bags across from the two.

Dash and Brad looked at each other and nodded. They said, "Good idea."

As the two goofballs walked over to put their backpacks on, Edward spoke up. "Okay, guys, we're four seconds away from the target zone." The blond-haired boy then glanced at Gwen with his trademark toothy grin. "You're up, Gwen."

"Right." Gwen then leapt out the door with an excited shout. "LET'S FLY!!!"

Next up was Sasuke, who jumped out with an "On your tail!!!"

"All systems go!!" shouted Edward as he made his bump.

As Sora jumped out next, he shouted, "Bonsai!!!"

Back on the plane, before Danny made his jump, June touched his arm in a loving manner. Unlike the others, the raven-haired boy had a surfboard strapped to his feet.

"Show 'em what you're made of." said the Te Xuan Ze confidentially.

"Don't worry. I will." replied Danny with a blush. Then, he jumped out of the plane with an excited whoop. "Surf's up!!!"

June smiled as she was about to jump out. She then faced Ed and Beast Boy. "Catch you later, guys!" With that, she back flipped out of the plane.

After jumping out of the plane, the six friends did a bunch of various air stunts. For instance, Sasuke and Sora did a spinning propeller trick, with Gwen and June doing a few back flips, and... well, you get the idea.

_**People  
Keep on learnin'  
Soldiers**_

_**Keep on warrin'**_

_**World,  
Keep on turnin'  
Cause it won't be too long.  
Powers  
Keep on lyin',   
While your people  
Keep on dyin'  
World,  
Keep on turnin',   
Cause it won't be too long.  
**_Soon, the six formed a circle, and laughed gleefully.

_**I'm so darn glad He let me try it again,  
'Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin.  
I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then.  
**_"All right, guys! Let's break!" exclaimed Danny.

_**Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the highest ground.  
**_Upon doing what Danny said, he, along with Sora, June, Gwen, Sasuke, and Edward activated their parachutes. As they came down, they awaited to arrive to the landing zone.

Meanwhile, down in Central Park of New York City, there was a huge gathering, which was obviously where the landing zone was. This event had been planned for a big campaign to save the old New York observatory, since Ryan's Comet would be passing over in a matter of two days.

From a booth nearby, an announcer named G.T. Blitz spoke into his microphone. "With the arrival of Ryan's Comet just two days away, the Jump-A-Thon will bring new life into the observatory. You'll get to see the comet from the fire department's view. And now raise your eyes to the sky - here come the team from Manhattan International High school!"

(A/N: Yes, there were a bunch of high schools in NYC to choose from, so I chose that.)

From nearby, a group of youngsters, teenagers, pre-teens, cartoons, furries, etc. were cheering their heads off. Fifteen of these cheerers were none other than Kairi Wilson, Dawn, Li Showron, Chaud Blaze, Dexter, Terra, Rose, Ben Tennyson, Hoagie Gilligan, Blair Flannigan and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell).

(A/N: I gave Kairi the name Wilson for this parody and Neros' Spiderman movie parodies.)

Blossom was a ten year old girl. she had pink eyes and red hair and wore a pink dress that had a black stripe going around the middle, along with a red bow on her head and she also wore white socks and black ballet shoes.

Bubbles was a girl about the same age as Blossom. She had blond hair with pigtails and wore the same attire as Blossom's, only that she wore blue dress and had blue eyes.

Buttercup was a girl about the same age as Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike their attires, hers was green and she had green eyes and black hair.

Bunny was a girl about the same age as the three. Unlike their attires, hers was purple and she had purple eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail.

Bell was a girl about the same as the four. Unlike their attires, hers was white and she had long white hair and white eyes that looked almost empty.

Terra was a sixteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black crop top with a yellow 'T' in a yellow circle on the front, yellow shorts, a brown belt, brown gloves, and dark brown boots.

Blossom's boyfriend, Dexter, was a twelve year old boy. He had red hair and glasses. He wore a white lab coat, purple gloves, black pants and black boots.

Blair was a ten year old girl with long purplish black hair. She wore a yellow tank top, a red jacket, black jeans, and black shoes.

Blair's boyfriend, Hoagie Gilligan, was a fat boy wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, and a pilot's hat.

Sora's girlfriend, Kairi was a sixteen year old girl, with auburn hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. In secret, she's the purple ranger of the team.

Dawn was a fifteen year old girl with long blue hair. She wore a white beanie cap, a pink scarf, a black tank top with a hint of white on the chest, a pink skirt, black socks and pink boots. In secret, she's the orange ranger of the team.

Li was a thirteen year old boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat with hints of yellow, a green samurai-like uniform with hints of yellow, wore white pants and green slip-on shoes. In secret, he's the gold ranger of the team.

Chaud was a fifteen year old boy with white and black hair. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red vest over it, Green cargo pants and red shoes. In secret, he's the green ranger of the team.

June's best friend, Rose was a teenage thirteen-year-old girl. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a birthmark that resembled a dragon on the wrist of her right arm. She was wearing a white top with a blue collar, pink jeans, and brown shoes.

Gwen's cousin, Ben, was a ten year old boy with brown hair. He had green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black stripe going down the middle, dark green cargo pants, white and black tennis shoes, and a black watch of some sort. Ben, Rose, the PPGs, Dexter, Terra, Hoagie and Blair were great friends to Danny, June, Sora, Gwen, Sasuke, Edward, Kairi, Dawn, Li, and Chaud, but mostly to Danny. Also, Ben and Rose know Danny and his friends' secret as Power Rangers and kept it secret from anyone, except for the ones they trust.

With the kids was none other than Professor Utonium. He was a well-built man with black hair, and he was wearing a white lab coat, black pants and black boots. Prof. Utonium was the man who created Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell, and he's like a father to them.

"All right, Professor. Pay close attention to how the pros do this!" said Blossom in anticipation with a smile, and with Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell nodding in agreement.

"Oh, come on. I didn't so bad." Prof. Utonium responded, despite that he sweatdropped a bit.

"Um... you landed in the parking lot." Bell corrected in embarrassment.

"And believe me, Professor, that was very embarrassing." Dexter added in embarrassment. Then, out of the sky came Sasuke, as if on cue on Blitz's next announcement.

"The first of the team to make his final approach; it's none other than Sasuke Uchiha! He pulls up just in time to make an excellent landing!" On that, the black-haired teen made a perfect landing on the bull's-eye of the target, earning a rousing cheer from the crowd.

Right behind him was Edward, who made a perfect landing. Skydiver number three was June, who landed spot on. Third up was Sora, who landed rights on target. And fourth was Gwen, who made it a perfect five out of five landing. Each landed got the crowd even more psyched.

"Now it's all up to Danny Fenton to make it six out of six landings! Can he do it?" announced Blitz as the boy in question came in for a landing.

"YEAH! GO, DANNY!!!!!" shouted the PPGs, Kairi, and Dawn, while Ben, Rose, Dexter, Terra, Hoagie and Blair cheered in agreement. Li and Chaud, on the other hand, are cheering like confident and determined teens.

"He comes into the final approach, who comes in a bit wide, but still okay, he comes closer, and lands perfectly, a perfect six out of six landing, way to go guys, yes!" Blitz exclaimed, psyched up after Danny made a perfect landing.

A while later, the crowd scattered as the PPGs, Kairi, Dawn, Chaud, Li, Ben, Rose, Dexter, Terra, Hoagie, Blair and Prof. Utonium walked up to Danny, June, Sora, Edward, Sasuke and Gwen, who removed their parachute packs.

"Looking great up there, Danny!" exclaimed Blossom happily as she and Danny high-fived.

"Thanks, Blossom. Maybe next time, you, your sisters, Kairi, Dawn, Chaud, Li, Ben, Rose, Dexter, Terra, Hoagie and Blair could join us." said the secret White Ranger with a smile and a wink.

Upon hearing that, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Bell looked excited. On the other hand, Buttercup gave a smirk of interest. "Really?!?! Could we?" asked Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Bell ecstatically.

"I agree. I'd love to give it a try." Buttercup agreed.

Prof. Utonium sweatdropped nervously at the thought of it as he spoke. "Erm... yeah. We'll talk of it... in a few years from now." Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and Bell looked at a chuckling Danny. "By the way, congratulations, Daniel. The observatory has a new lease of life."

"That's great, Professor." Danny said with a smile.

Blossom then smiled. "This is gonna be great! Ryan's Comet is passing over in two days!"

At that moment, June, Sora, Edward, Gwen and Sasuke walked up to them. "Nice job, Danny!" exclaimed the Te Xuan Ze happily.

"Yeah, man! If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have broken the world record!" agreed Sora.

"Thanks, guys. You did great, too!" said a smiling Danny.

Suddenly, Edward started looking up in concern. "Say... Anybody seen Dash and Brad?"

Then, Gwen spoke up. "You know how Pop's serving free dessert with lunch... So my guess is that those two goofballs landed on the roof."

Everyone laughed at Gwen's joke. What they didn't know that this would be a summer to remember...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 1. Whaddya think so far?

Danny: This is gonna be great! One of the best parodies you might ever have made!

June: Yeah! I bet this'll rock everyone's world!!

Me: I know what you mean. Now, till next chapter, review away! And no flames or destructive criticism!!! Oh, and by the way, I'd love to thank Darth Ben Valor and Neros Uremeshi for letting me use June, Danny and Ed for this parody; it's a great honor to do it! Now no flames!!


	2. Chapter 2:A Great Evil Explained

Now, on with chapter 2. Here, we'll meet a certain wise old friend of ours, who will explain one of the great evils to our heroes. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Great Evil Explained

Back on the plane, the two boys in question of Edward were still on the plane, and had been for a while now. They were still chickened out of jumping until the pilot, also known as Axel told them to get going.

"Will you guys just jump already?! I'm running outta fuel!" snapped Axel.

With a nod, Dash slipped on his parachute. "I gotta be the Flying Dash! No; I'm _gonna_ be the Dash!"

"Same here, except be the Bradster!" agreed Brad, although he was very nervous.

"Okay, on the count of three!" said Dash.

"One... two... THREE!" As if on cue on 'THREE', the two jumped out of the plane.

"Hey! Lemme go, you chicken!!!" Dash shouted angrily at Brad.

"MOMMY!!!!!!" screamed the unruly-haired bully. However, as the two continued to fall down, they kept screaming all the way.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, back down in New York City, our heroes, now including Kairi, Dawn, Li and Chaud, were roller skating and/or skateboarding through the streets and on the sidewalks. Luckily, they were wearing helmets, elbow pads, and knee pads. Right now, Danny was wearing a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes.

June was wearing a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Sora was also now wearing a silver chain necklace with a crown-shaed pendant around his neck, black/yellow/white fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue short-sleeved shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants (that extended to the middle of his shins), and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red and were supported by a few yellow straps that intersected across his lower body.

In the mean time, Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt, a dark blue jacket, a light blue scarf, black jeans and black sneakers.

Edward, on the other hand was wearing a red cloak, a black t-shirt, white gloves and black leather pants with black boots.

Finally, Gwen was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

(A/N: Mostly their trademark outfits.)

As the ten skated, they laughed gleefully, and had the time of their lives.

_**The mountain is high, the valley is low**_

_**And you're confused on which way to go**_

_**So I've come here to give you a hand**_

_**And lead you into the Promised Land, so**_

The kids each made a leap, one after the other. "Yeah!" exclaimed Danny.

_**Come on and take a free ride**_

"Up and away!" exclaimed June happily.

_**Come on and sit here by my side**_

_**Come on and take a free ride**_

Soon, they were grinding down the railing of a ramp. A little later, the ten of them decided to skate through the construction site.

"Let's take a short cut!" Danny said.

"Right behind ya!" called June.

_**Come on and take a free ride**_

_**Come on and sit here by my side**_

_**Come on and take a free ride**_

Meanwhile, in another part of the construction site, the rangers had barely noticed two certain goofballs landing nearby. However, this had caught the attention of some of the construction workers.

"Hey, what gives?! We're in the wrong place, and it definitely ain't the target landing zone!" said Brad unhappily.

"You idiot! All of your kicking and screaming ruined the Flying Dash's sense of direction!" snapped Dash.

Brad just scoffed as they landed firmly on the ground. "Flying Dash? Yeah, right! Falling Dash is more like it!"

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!**" Dash shouted angrily, getting peeved again.

"Hey!"

Upon hearing that, the two goofs looked to see a construction worker named Pete walking their way.

"Uh-oh!" Brad and Dash looked at each other in worry.

"Just what do you two think yer doin' here? This ain't a playground, see." Pete scolded.

Then, Brad and Dash started thinking of a way out of this situation. Whenever those two were usually in trouble, they'd think up possibly the most lamest excuse in a lifetime. Suddenly, Dash thought something up.

"We're- uh- from the- uh- NYC building inspector's office!" Dash said quickly as he gave a nervous toothy grin.

"Yeah! That building's supposed to be over there!" said Brad, pointing in a random direction.

Dash nodded in agreement. "And what's that guy doin' without proper foot protection?"

"Who's in charge around here? Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

The conversation was interrupted when a worker named Homer Simpson called out from above the ridge. "Hey, Pete! We just found something, and you might wanna take a look at it!"

Pete glanced up at Homer, then back at Brad and Dash. The Casper High bully smirked at him. "Go on ahead, Pete."

With a nod, the huge anthro cat walked up to the ridge. Then, the two boys left out a huge sigh of relief. It had almost seemed that they would not get out of this one.

"Man, was that a close one. Ya hungry?" said Brad.

"Sure am. Let's get going." With that, the two goofs left immediately.

Meanwhile, up on the ridge, a huge crowd of workers was gathered around something very odd. It was a metallic lid of some sort, but unlike the normal types of lids, this one had a demonic-looking face on it.

Out of all the workers, Pete spoke up. "Now whaddya suppose this here thing is?"

"Huh. Beats me. But it sure ain't a draining water access pipe." said a shrugging Lenny.

"Welp, better get a crane in here." replied Pete.

A little later ,a few of the construction workers strapped the chains through each hole in the lid. After Pete had signalled for the crane to start lifting, the lid got pulled up and off of the ground. As smoke rose from the hole, something slowly came out of it as well. Once the smoke had cleared, it revealed that standing there was some type of boulder that gave off a strange glowing blue aura, clutched in place by a metallic claw. All of the workers stared at this object like it was something they had never seen in their lives, which ironically, was true.

"Wow. Whaddya think it is?" asked Lenny, staring at the boulder in astonishment.

"Looks like a glowing blue boulder, but I better take a closer look." replied an African American worker named Carl.

As he said that, Carl stepped closer towards the boulder. However, just when he was about to touch the strange object, it sent a huge bolt of electricity through him. Upon that happening, Carl got zapped him over the crowd, and he landed roughly on his back, and started breathing heavily as the other workers rushed up to him.

"Carl? Are you all right?" Lenny asked in concern.

The only thing that the African American worker did in response was breathe more heavily. All of the workers then glanced back at the strange boulder. It was certainly something they normally don't see every day.

-------------------------------

Unaware of what happened at the construction sight, Danny, June, Sora, Sasuke, Edward, Gwen, Kairi, Dawn, Li and Chaud were skating to Pop's Moon palace (A/N: from Johnny Bravo). This was one of their favorite places to chill, and many other places were, too.

"Hey, guys. How 'bout we get something to eat?" suggested Sora as they skated towards Pop's place.

However, before they could skate any farther, a ringtone started going off. The kids stopped in place, and each pulled out a cell phone-like communicator. Looking for a nearby spot, Danny saw an empty alleyway, and he gestured for him and the others to go in that direction.

Once inside the alleyway, Danny opened his communicator, and pressed the speak button. "What is it, Tails?"

"Rangers, Lady Yakumo needs you at command center immediately. It's very important." said a young voice on the phone.

"On our way." replied Danny.

With that, the eight of the kids pressed the one buttons, and they were on their way to the command center.

(A/N: Yes, I know in real life that the MMPRs had communicators that looked like wristwatches, but it's a fanfiction.)

----------------------------

In a mountain peak near New York City, there resided a command center, where none other than the wise woman, Yakumo and her assistant Miles "Tails" Prowler stayed at. Inside, the latter was rushing from console to console as the alarms blared throughout the room. The walls were metallic, lights glowing through the gaps in the metal. There were also four light columns encased in glass, and a viewing globe was at one side, off the main console ring. The main console ring itself was on a raised gantry, as were the paths leading to the edges. The floor of the console ring was separated into different pie segments, and each one flashed in order.

Now, Tails was a golden yellow two-tailed fox wearing red sneakers.

On the opposite side of the room from the twin doors that were the entrance to the Command Center was none other than the wise Yakumo, who seemed to be meditating. She was a seventeen-year-old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a brown long-sleeve shirt under it, blue belt under her waist, white pants and blue shoes. Yakumo was a very wise woman, and had been for quite a few centuries now. She stayed young forever thanks to a spell.

"Ai ai ai ai ai! Subtronic interfaces are short-circuiting!" exclaimed Tails in panic as he ran from console to console. "I must find a way to alternate the frequency modulator."

At that moment, our ten heroes teleported in the middle of the room. They had just noticed the tow-tailed fox rushing back and forth. "Tails, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Massive surge of evil energy is overloading the sensors." Tails replied.

Then, Yakumo woke up from her meditation, stood up before walking up to the group.

"Rangers." The ten kids turned to face their wise mentor as she spoke again. "You must act swiftly. The planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" asked June in concern.

Upon being asked that question, Yakumo began to explain. "Six millennia ago, a very powerful being, known as Orochimaru, ruled the world with terror. He was on the verge of completing his Ecto-Morphican Titans, twin machines that were capable of enslaving the universe."

The kids looked a bit nervous. "Orochimaru?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, "But I thought he's dead!"

"What happened to that Orochimaru, anyway?" Sora asked.

"A group of young warriors, like yourselves, lured him into a Hyperlock chamber, and buried him deep underground." The wise woman bowed her head in worry. "But now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered. You must return it to the depths, before the chamber is opened, and Orochimaru will be released."

Gwen looked down at the ground a little worried. "This guy could be just as bad as Kevin, or worse; like Kevin, Maleficent, and Sephiroth combined."

Noticing the look on his Gwen's face, Edward put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, pal. I'm sure that we can beat this guy before he even has a chance to cause

trouble." The Fullmetal Alchemist said confidentially.

However, Tails had cut in. "Uh, I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, Ed."

"Why's that?" Edward asked, turning to face the two-tailed fox.

"Well, you see, Orochimaru's Ecto-Morphicans were buried near chamber. I do not doubt that he won't find them upon escape." Tails warned.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Chaud said with confidence.

Yakumo smiled at the boy's confidence. She knew very well that Chaud had always been a confident boy, ever since he had started battling with his netnavi, Protoman. However, the woman's smile went a bit stern as she looked at the kids. "You must be very careful. You may be dealing with a great evil beyond all imagination."

The ten teenagers looked concerned, knowing that their mentor might be right. But with a nod, they pulled out their devices, and activated their teleportation modules, and they were off to the construction sight. As she and Tails looked on, Yakumo began to hope that the rangers would keep the chamber from being unlocked, but what she didn't know was that what may happen next would change their lives forever.

----------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 2. Whaddya think so far?

Dawn: (unhappily) Aw, c'mon! Why'd you end it there?!

Me: Dawn, if I hadn't ended the chapter here, then I'd be posting the entire parody all into one chapter.

June: Yeah. No need to fret.

Gwen: Besides, the next chapter is where the action really begins:)

Me: That's right! Next chapter, we will meet our story's villains. But until then, review away please! But no flames, or else whoever flames will get blocked!


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Orochimaru

Hey, guys! I'm back with the latest chapter of my MMPRTM parody.

Now, then... onto chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Enter Orochimaru

Back in the city, it was night time, and the strange boulder was under guard by two police officers named Chief Wiggum and Joe Swanson. The boulder was also surrounded by a barrier of yellow caution tape. While Wiggum was sitting and sleeping in his chair, Joe drank a bit of his coffee. Just then, a flash of light occurred and it caught the attention of our handicapped friend. As soon as he turned, the officer saw eight figures there.

The first figure was a dark man. He had long silver hair and green eyes (which have slit pupils). He wore a black coat (with many straps), black pants, black boots and black gloves. He carries a sword with a long blade. The man was none other than Sephiroth, the Rangers' archenemy, who also had been trying many attempts to get Kairi to fall in love with him and get Sora, Sephiroth's rival, out of the way.

The next figure was a dark, evil looking woman. She wore a dark robe which was as dark as night. The inside of it was a dark purple color. Her head wear was also black and in the shape of horns that pointed up towards the sky. Her face was a light green and her red ruby lips could be seen clearly. It was obvious that she was a witch of some sort. She held a long staff with a small green orb on top of it. Resting on the orb was a regular sized raven who also had an evil glare in its eyes. Evil couldn't even begin to describe what she truly was. She was beyond evil; the Mistress of all Evil. She was known as Maleficent, a witch that the Rangers had major issues with as long as they could remember.

With the two was a fourteen-year-old black haired boy with brown eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, arm bracelets and a necklace that looks like a lock. He was none other than Kevin "11" Brock. Both Ben and Gwen held the biggest grudge against him since he had the Dark Omnitrix and used it to fight Sora back when he was Captain Keyblade, making them think Kevin was never a good man to begin with.

(A/N: Kevin's last name and the fight I mentioned, they were a reference to Neros' Spiderman parody.)

The fourth figure looked like an overweight, bald man with entirely white eyes. He was wearing a black tank top, black pants, black boots, and black wristbands. He also wore read things on his arms. This guy was none other than Gluttony, Kevin's cousin thrice removed. Gluttony was a major idiot when you thought about it.

The fifth figure was a teenage girl with silver hair and lavender eyes. She wore a magenta coat with hints of purple and purple pants with purple boots. This was none other than Charmcaster, niece of the dark wizard, Hex. (A/N: Charmcaster is just like Scorpina.)

The sixth figure was a young boy with black hair (with blue streaks) and emerald-green eyes. He wore a black shirt, dark blue shorts and black footwear. His name was Mephiles the Dark, and he and Charmcaster were Maleficent and Sephiroth's minions. He is also Maleficent's half-brother. (A/N: Mephiles is just like Rito Repulso, but as smart as Sephiroth and Maleficent.)

The final two figures were two robots. One was a robot that looked a bit like a chicken. The other was a green robot with drills for a nose and hands, and tank legs. They are Scratch and Grounder. (A/N: What? I like those guys. They crack me up.)

Joe was very shocked to see these beings. What were they doing here at this very moment at night? That one question was on his mind until Maleficent spoke up, sounding very annoyed.

"Why should I care of some ridiculous boulder?!" asked the witch in irritation.

Sephiroth just smirked as he replied, "This is no _ordinary _boulder. I've been searching for it practically my whole life."

"Why couldn't it be an egg? We could hardboil the thing then!" whined Grounder hungrily. (A/N: I gave Grounder the voice of Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants)

"I'm with him 'cause I'm hungry." agreed Gluttony dumbly with a laugh.

Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew that Gluttony was a lazy idiot and he could not always think of something besides his stomach for longer than five minutes. "Oh, put a sock in it, you fat tub of lard. That's one of the reasons you should go on a diet."

"What?! Uh-uh! Diets are major killers!" The fat man exclaimed in panic.

"Hey, Wiggum. Wake up; you gotta see this!"

The eight villains turned around to see Joe trying to wake up Wiggum, who in his sleep said, "Not now, Mommy. Just five more minutes?"

The handicapped cop looked irritated. He had the most laziest partner in his job ever. Joe opened his thermos, and tossed some coffee on Wiggum, which for sure woke him up.

"OWW!!! That was hot! Why'd you do that?!" The fat cop demanded angrily.

"Look there!"

When the two looked to see the villains, who simply smirked evilly at the cops.

"Now, now. There's no need to wake your friend up. You look tired yourself; so maybe a little nap won't hurt for you." The dark man suggested, and with a snap of his fingers, Joe and Wiggum fell staightaway to sleep.

As the baddies (but really Gluttony, Charmcaster, Mephiles, Scratch and Grounder) stared in astonishment at what happened, Scratch spoke up. "Hey, I could've done that, but... nah! Ba ha ha ha" (A/N: I gave Scratch the voice of Huntsboy #88 from American Dragon: Jake Long)

"Oh, shut up!" said Kevin in annoyance.

Sephiroth then glanced at the glowing boulder with a wicked smile. "Finally, after years of searching... you are in my grasp."

He held his hand over the boulder as both began to glow, as did the claw holding the boulder in place. Soon, the claw began to detract, leaving the boulder, of which the top half then split in two and folded to the sides, unheld. Inside the now open boulder was nothing but boiling, black-colored slime.

"Excellent." Sephiroth said with a wicked toothy grin.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Gluttony as Maleficent stepped forward.

The witch took a close look at the lava, and then scowled unhappily. "What?! You've spent God knows how long to look for a TUB OF SNOT?!"

"Patience, woman! Now watch!" said the angry being angrily.

As Sephiroth said that, the slime began to rise up a bit as the villains looked on in disbelief and awe. Soon, the slime took shape and morphed into a yawning tall figure.

He was a pale-skinned man with long raven hair, a tan shirt with a black shirt underneath, blue pants and brown footwear. Once he was done yawning, the figure cracked his own neck before looking towards his audience with a smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Orochimaru is back!"

"All right!" Kevin cheered as he pumped his fists.

Charmcaster smirked and said. "Impressive."

"He's quite charming." said Maleficent with a smile as her raven squawked in agreement.

Orochimaru smiled at the mistress of all evil. "Why, thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself, my dear."

"Ahem."

The others glanced at Sephiroth, who looked a bit impatient. "Now then, I am Sephiroth; sworn enemy of all good-doers. It is an honor to meet you, Orochimaru."

"Sure. I thank you for letting me out." replied the evil ninja, smiling. "If there's anything you'd like me to do for letting me out, let me know."

"Would you happen to know anything of a woman that goes by the name of... Yakumo?" asked the dark man with a smirk.

Orochimau just stood there, as if he had never heard of the name. However, in about five seconds, a look of anger melted onto the face of the Snake-like ninja, and he roared in anger as he fired lightning from the tips of his fingers.

"Erm... I guess he's heard of him." remarked Grounder nervously as he sweatdropped.

After calming down, Orochimaru glanced back at Sephiroth. "I want you to destroy Yakumo, so my evil reign may be supreme!"

"Oh, I won't just destroy her, but I'll also erase her whole legacy, so it'll seem like that foolish girl never existed!" responded Orochimaru evilly and thunder boomed in the background.

Maleficent chuckled and smirked at this. "About time I bumped into a real man."

Overhearing her, Sephiroth shot a glare at the witch. He had always thought that Maleficent cared about him, but since Orochimaru was around, that might all change. Sinister ninja smiled at her, and blew her a kiss.

Shaking off the feeling, Sephiroth glanced back at Orochimaru. "We will leave you to weaver your evil ways. Let's go, Maleficent."

As the dark man made a portal appear, the bad guys, except for Orochimaru, walked through, and it disappeared. Orochimaru, meanwhile, sniffed at the air because he had just smelt something.

"What is that odious smell?" asked the raven-haired man. He took another whiff, and realized what the stench was. "It smells like... _teenagers_!"

With that, Orochimaru walked off to hide. Meanwhile, in another part of the construction site, ten beams of light, one white, the other pink, the third red, the fourth blue, the fifth yellow, the sixth black, the seventh green, the eighth purple, the ninth orange, and the tenth gold, came in. While nine of them teleported right onto the ground, the blue one went right into a puddle. The eight beams cleared up to be none other than Danny, June, Sora, Gwen, Sasuke, Edward, Kairi, Dawn, Li and Chaud, the latter all soaked from going right into the puddle.

"Ugh! This is just my luck!" scowled Edward as he tried to dry himself off.

(A/N: I heard that there was originally gonna be a running joke in the original MMPR movie where Billy would teleport into puddles each time the Rangers teleported, but was cut. So why not for this parody, then? XD)

Gwen giggled at her friend getting wet. She had always known that Edward wasn't always a very smart guy. Then, she became a little serious at that moment. "So... anybody see anything?"

Danny glanced up at the top of the hill where the boulder was. "Let's start there." said the leader.

The ten teenagers walked up the hill towards the boulder. Upon coming up there, they found the boulder to be open.

"Whoa. What the heck is that?" asked Sora, referring to the white slime in the boulder.

"I'm not so sure I wanna see for myself." Sasuke answered a bit cautiously. "But it looks like slime."

"It's disgusting!" Dawn exclaimed in disgust.

"I agree." Kairi responded in agreement.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Danny by the shoulder. "Hey!"

Upon hearing that voice, the six teens spun around, startled. When they turned, they found themselves facing none other than Chief Rojas (A/N: from The Batman)

"What're you kids doing here?" he asked, demanding an answer. All she got in response was a bit of silence and nervous from the kids. "Well?"

Finally, June had spoken up. "Um... okay. Have you by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around, Officer?"

The police chief glanced in confusion. "A morphological being?"

"Yeah." June nodded.

"What the heck's that?" Chief Rojas asked.

By now, the kids huffed in disbelief. How could this police chief be here and not have seen the crook? Suddenly, Chief Rojas realized something.

"Wait a sec. Did it look something like this?" he said in a sinister voice, much to the kids' confusion.

Then, with an evil smirk on his face, the supposed Chief Rojas reformed into a new being. When the being stopped reforming, Orochimaru was standing in his place, confirming that HE was just disguised as Rojas, and the pale-skinned man chuckled evilly. When they saw this, Danny, June, Sora, Gwen, Sasuke, Edward, Kairi, Dawn, Li and Chaud jumped, startled. This must have been the bad guy Yakumo had told them about back at the Command Center. Realizing that, the nine got ready to fight.

"You!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, recognizing Orochimaru after he's in a battle position.

"Ugh! Sick!" exclaimed June, despite being ready to fight.

The tan and black-clad man smirked at this. "You're too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the nightmarishly feared, world-reviled, universally despised; they call me Orochimaru. It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"I thought that curse sent you to hell." Sasuke said menacingly as he glared at his longtime nemesis.

Sora scowled at this and pointed at Orochimaru as he said, "Well, pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from!"

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth." said Orochimaru, glaring as he leaned towards them. "I guess things haven't changed since I was here last time."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Snakehead!" snapped June angrily.

The sinister ninja smirked at this. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah; we're the Power Rangers!" said Danny with determination.

"Ooh! Where's my autograph book?" Orochimaru exclaimed sarcastically. He then scoffed at the comment as he walked through the barrier tape. "Power Rangers, eh? I see Yakumo's still got kids working for her besides Sasuke." With an evil smirk, he glanced back at the teens. "Well, meet _my _kids!"

Laughing evilly, the blue-skinned man shot lightning from the palms of his hands, making fountains of white slime rise. Then the slime fountains reformed, revealing in their place Oozeman Ninja Heartless. (A/N: Imagine them looking exactly like Ivan Ooze's Ooze Men, only black with both Heartless and Sound Ninja insignias.)

"Eww." Dawn said a bit nervously and disgustedly.

"They look exactly like Ivan Ooze's Ooze Men!" Gwen exclaimed in shock.

"Only black and with Heartless and Sound Ninja insignias!" Chaud and Sasuke added, never seeing creatures like those before their whole lives.

"From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare!" yelled Orochimaru evilly. He then laughed derisively as he disappeared in an inferno with one last shout. "Bye bye, kiddies!"

"He's gone!" Li exclaimed in disbelief.

Just then, the Ooze men Ninja Heartless that Orochimaru had summoned slowly advanced towards the Rangers. The ten were in a bit of a pickle at the moment.

"Oh, man! What're we gonna do?" asked June nervously.

Looking for a way out, Edward looked left and right. Suddenly, he looked down from up where he and his friends were. "I guess we've got plenty of room down there."

"Let's go, guys! Goin' ghost!" shouted Danny. With that, he transformed into another form. Now, he had tanner skin, snow white hair, green eyes, and he wore a black jumpsuit with a white collar, white gloves, a white belt, white boots, and a flaming 'DP' symbol on his chest. In this form, he was known as Danny Phantom.

The halfa started it off by kicking an Ooze man Ninja Heartless across the face. As Danny did so, Edward, June, Sora, Sasuke, Gwen, Kairi, Dawn, Chaud and Li back flipped down the hill.

"Going Keyblade!" shouted Sora as he flipped down the hill. Suddenly, his outfit transformed and Sora now wears a red and black outfit and mask with the same patterns and white eyes. Sora was known as Captain Keyblade.

Soon, Danny came down the hill after fighting off a few of the Ooze man Ninja Heartless. The six teenagers looked towards the demons while the latter came down the hill.

"Let's take these beasts, and show 'em who's boss!" said Chaud with determination.

"Spread out!" ordered Danny, and the ten did do, with Sora/Captain Keyblade pulling out his Keyblade.

"It's go time!" exclaimed June as she ran off for another part of the site.

When they spread out to various parts of the site, Danny pulled a handy stick right out of a shovel. After spinning it around, he spoke menancingly as he faced a few Ooze men that came towards him. "Welcome to _my_ nightmare!"

The halfa swung his 'staff' on his share of the baddies, and used his ghost blasts and other ghost powers to beat them up.

_**Action boy now**_

_**Action girl now**_

_**Be prepared to climb another mountain**_

_**Are you ready? **_

Meanwhile, an Ooze man Ninja Heartless pursued Sasuke and Li towards a crane. "Hey, ever play kick the can?!" Sasuke asked, kicking a bucket at his opponent.

The monster then doubled over. Suddenly, Li rolled over the Heartless' back, landed, and swept the creature's legs out from under them. The boys smirked at their little victory.

However, another Ooze man Ninja Heartless came out of nowhere and punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him down.

_**Action boy now**_

_**Action girl now**_

_**Be prepared to surf across the ocean**_

With Gwen, she was being pursued by two Ooze men Ninja Heartless. However, she was able to turn the tables on them with the same moves Aisha does.

"Kiss and make up!" snapped the orange haired girl angrily before hitting the Ooze men.

_**Be prepared**_

_**To fill you plate**_

In the mean time, Edward was rushing from place to place to fight Ooze men. Suddenly, another Oozeman jumped in his path, snarling and growling. With a smirk, the blond-haired boy readied his sword.

"Bring it on, you booger!" he challenged.

The Oozeman snarled at this comment and leapt at Edward. However, the golden brown-eyed teen kicked him in midair and used a powerful sword combo on his opponent.

_**Be prepared**_

_**Don't hesitate**_

Not too far from him, Sora used his keyblade by burning Ooze man Ninja Heartless to a crisp and piles of ashes. Literally! He had even ripped a few of them to shreds, but not in a very bloody manner.

"Yeah! Don't mess with the Key-Boy!" The Key bearer rooted with a smirk.

Meanwhile, June had punched an Ooze man Ninja Heartless in the gut. She was not only a very spunky girl, but being that she was the Te Xuan Ze, protector/fighter of magical creatures, plus how was taught by Kimberly how to fight, that gave her the karate abilities that she owned.

"You wanna try THIS on?! Think you're about a size ten!" yelled June as she kicked the Ooze man Ninja Heartless away.

(A/N: That line is from an episode of _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee._ I forget which, though.)

"Yeah, you walking pieces of old rasins!" Kairi and Dawn both yelled as they both kicked twisted the head of two other Ooze man.

_**Be prepared**_

_**For a great big bust**_

Back with Sasuke, the same Ooze man that had punched him chased him up the stairs that led to the crane's cockpit.

"Here; lemme get the door!" exclaimed the ninja, slamming the door in his opponent's face.

_**Be prepared**_

_**To do what you must**_

_**Be prepared**_

_**To take a hit**_

_**Be prepared**_

_**To go for it**_

At the same time, and after using a few sword combos on the Ooze man, Edward and Li both had knocked their opponent down and slashed the middle of the beast's torso, cutting its lower half off from its upper half.

"It's over!" Edward shouted. With that, the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Sword Master then thrusted their weapons into the Ooze man's back to the heart.

_**Be prepared**_

_**For a sneak attack**_

Upon stabbing his opponent, Edward pulled his sword out of the Ooze man's back and looked it over. His sword was covered with blood that looked like white slime. Shrugging it off, Edward and Li looked at the now dead Oozeman.

_**Be prepared**_

_**Just don't look back  
**_  
"Well, you know what they say. Ya ooze, ya lose." joked Li.

"You said it." Edward snickered as he did his trademark toothy grin. Suddenly, the two got tackled by another Oozeman.

Meanwhile, June had performed the famous run up the wall trick from most typical action-packed movies, except she jumped off from a rock pile instead of a wall. When she landed, an Imp was right in front of her. However, that did not stop her from pulling a trick on it.

"You look tired. Why don't you SIT DOWN?!" snapped the Te Xuan Ze, and on 'SIT DOWN', she kicked the Imp onto the ground. June then turned to see a swarm of a few more demons advancing, making her sweat drop. "Uh... gotta jet!"

With that, the Asian girl began to back flip away. Soon, Edward and Gwen followed her by back flipping too. "Wait up, June!"

Meanwhile, Sora was having the advantage on an Oozeman until it punched him away to the ground. Once he had hit the ground, Sora reverted back to his human form.

"Aw, man!" groaned the boy unhappily. Luckily, he had the strength to back flip away from his opponent and towards his friends.

"Don't forget us!" Kairi exclaimed, and she, Chaud and Li began back flipping, too.

"Right behind you, Kairi!" Dawn said as she began back flipping.

Back with Danny, he, too was having the advantage at first, until an Oozeman slashed at him, leaving three claw marks that blood oozed from. The monster then head butted him away very hard. The ghost boy landed about two yards away from a tall ledge. He was okay, but however, he too had reverted back to human form, and he was still bleeding across the chest. At that moment, Sora, June, Edward, Gwen, Kairi, Dawn, Li and Chaud had back flipped up to him.

"You all right, Danny?" June asked in concern, seeing the cuts across his chest.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sasuke came flying towards them, but sideways. The Ninja had landed on the ground and on his right arm with a very hard thud, and a crunch sound could be heard from his arm, which made him cry out in pain.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Gwen in shock.

"Hold on a sec!" said Sora, and he and Kairi waved their Keyblades as they gave off a green aura. "Curaga!"

Suddenly, the ten teens glowed with the same aura, and had been healed from any injuries that they might have gotten, especially Sasuke of his broken arm, and Danny of the cuts that he got from encountering the Oozeman from earlier. Sora and Kairi both smiled as they lowered their Keyblades. Being the key bearer had its benefits; one of which giving him the power to use magic.

Gwen then looked up nervously at the advancing enemies. "Oh, man! We're cornered!"

"Now I know what the phrase 'trapped like a rat' means." said Edward nervously.

As their enemies came in closer and closer, it seemed to our heroes that they were beaten. However, Li got a bright idea. "Time to do what the original Power Rangers taught us!"

"I know what you mean!" Danny exclaimed, reading Li's mind. He then looked towards the others. "Let's do it, guys!"

"Right!" said June, Edward, Sora, Sasuke, Gwen, Kairi, Dawn, Cahud and Li.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!!" shouted Danny.

(A/N: Oh, boy! One of my favorite parts in the movie! HERE WE GO!!!)

The morphing sequence began with a flash of lightning in the sky, and June stepped up.

"Pterodactyl!" She shouted. With that, she held up a pink hexagon-shaped morpher with a gold emblem on the front that had an image of a pterodactyl on it.

In a flash of light, the Te Xuan Ze was now wearing a new outfit. This outfit was a pink jumpsuit/armor with white/pink gloves, a white belt, a white diamond pattern going around the upper torso, white boots, and a pink helmet with a huge black eye lens. On the front of the torso of the suit was the same emblem from her morpher, which was now like a belt buckle. Now, June was in the form of none other than her alter ego, the Pink Ranger.

"Triceratops!" shouted Edward as he held up the same morpher as June, except it was blue instead of pink, and the figure in the emblem was a triceratops.

After Edward reappeared from the next flash of light, he was wearing the same outfit as Ami, except it was blue as well, and the emblem on his torso was of a triceratops. In this form, Edward was known as the Blue Ranger.

"Tyrannosaurus!" exclaimed Sora, holding up a red morpher that had a tyrannosaurus in the emblem.

Then, his outfit changed into the same outfit as Edward and June's, except red instead of blue or pink, and the same emblem on his chest from his morpher. Right now, Sora was in the form of the Red Ranger.

"Mastodon!" cried Sasuke, holding up a black morpher that had an emblem with a mastodon on it.

Upon that happening, Sasuke was now wearing the same outfit as the others, except black instead of red, blue, or pink, and the same mastodon emblem from his morpher. The ninja was now none other than the Black Ranger of the group.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Gwen shouted as she held up a yellow morpher with a saber-toothed tiger emblem.

After that, Gwen's outfit changed into the same attire as June, Edward, Sora, and Sasuke, except the color of her outfit was yellow, and her same emblem from her morpher. By now, Gwen was none other than the Yellow Ranger.

"Velociraptor!" Kairi shouted as she held up a purple morpher with a velociraptor emblem.

After that, Kairi's outfit is exactly the same attire as June, only purple, and her same emblem from her morpher. Kairi had become the Purple Ranger.

"Oviraptor!" Dawn shouted as she held up a purple morpher with a oviraptor emblem.

After that, Dawn's outfit is exactly the same attire as June and Kairi, only orange, and her same emblem from her morpher. Dawn had become the Orange Ranger.

"Green dragon!" Chaud shouted as he held up a green morpher with a dragon claw emblem.

In his now current attire, Chaud's outfit was similar to Sora's, only that he also wears a gold chest plate, on which the front covers the same emblem from his morpher. He transformed into the Green Ranger.

"Gold Brachiosaurus!" Li shouted as he held up a green morpher with a Brachio emblem.

In his now current attire, Li's outfit was similar to Chaud's, only that his outfit color is gold, yet he also wears a gold chest plate, on which the front covers the same emblem from his morpher. He transformed into the Gold Ranger.

"White tiger!" Danny shouted, holding up an entirely white morpher with a tiger emblem on the front.

In his now current attire, Danny's outfit was entirely white, except for the rims of his gloves, which were gold and black in color. What made his outfit the most different from the other six was that he had a black chest plate, on which the front was the same emblem from his morpher. In this form, Danny was none other than the White Ranger, the leader of the Power Rangers. Then, the ten soumer salted forward with battle cries.

_**Go go Power Rangers!**_

_**Go go Power Rangers! **_

_**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!**_

The coming battle would have been impressive, but the Oozemen had just left, which the Rangers and Pikachu had just noticed.

"Where'd they go?" asked June in confusion.

"Beats me. But we'd better keep a lookout for them." Sasuke answered.

Sora looked around a bit. Suddenly, he saw some of the Ooze men escaping into the depths of the partially-constructed building next to him and his fellow rangers. "Heads up, guys! Baddies at three o' clock!"

The other nine looked in that direction. As they did so, they saw the last of the demons run away into the depths. Danny glanced at the rest as he spoke up. "We'd better be careful; it might be a trap."

"Right!" agreed the rest of the rangers.

"Let's go." said Edward, and the ten walked towards the partially constructed building.

They knew that they had to go inside the building to finish these creeps that Orochimaru summoned on them. What the Rangers did not know was that he might have summoned the Ooze men to create a diversion so Orochimaru could 'visit' an old friend. And when I say 'visit', I mean, make sure that his 'friend' suffered.

----------------------------------------------

Finally. Chapter 3 is done. But I'm not so sure myself if here was a good place to stop.

Naruto: I guess so. Though I'm not gonna like what happens next.

Edward: (checks beginning of chapter) Why'd you put in Charmcaster, Mephiles, Scratch and Grounder, Jacob?

Me: Well, I wanted to put them in, because they seemed to make great allies for Sephiroth, and Scratch and Grounder are good Comic effect. Let alone they'll also partially play Goldar alongside Kevin. Anyways, guys, review away till next chapter, but no flames are allowed!

Naruto: And the songs 'Are You Ready?' by Devo and the Power Rangers theme song aren't property of DBV. The latter is property of whoever made the Power Rangers and 'Are You Ready' is property of Devo.

Me: Oh. And I'm gonna tell you the secret.

Toy Story:

Woody: Sora

Buzz Lightyear: JJAPrice15 (me)

Bo Peep: Kairi

Mr. Potato Head: Hoagie Gilligan

Rex: Ben Tennyson

Slinky Dog: Patch

Hamm: Sonic the Hedgehog

Extra toys: Blossom (Powerpuff Girls), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Tails and Cosmo (Sonic X)

Sarge: Naruto Uzumaki

Andy: Timmy Turner

Sid: Chad Dixon

The Rescuers:

Bernard: Pikachu  
Bianca: Tekirai  
Medusa: Coco la Bouche  
Penny: Cream the Rabbit  
Teddy: stuffed version of Cheese  
Rufus: Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie  
Orville: Kairi and Puss in Boots

Ellie May: Yakumo  
Luke: Axel  
Evinrude: Tails  
Mr. Snoops: Sperg

Brutus and Nero: Roscoe and DeSoto  
People at Yakumo (Ellie May's) house: Naruto, Misaki, Mushra, Edward Elric, KND, Blair Flannigan, Danny Fenton, Juniper Lee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Jak, Daxter, Terra, Larxene, Demyx, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Binka.

Rescue Aid Society Members: Dodger, Rita, Tito, Scooby Doo, Fu Dog, Monroe, Jeng Keng, Spike, Knuckles, Stitch, Angel and Reuben.

Leader of the Rescue Aid Society: Mr. Herriman

Dumbo:

Dumbo: Dumbo (except he'll talk) and Ella

Timothy Q. Mouse: Timothy Q. Mouse

The Crows: Pikachu, Tekirai, Shadow, Cream, Ramon, Scorpio, Vivian, Ramon, Fu Dog, Monroe, Reuben, Tails, Cosmo (from Sonic, as Cosma for the parody), Snoopy, Spike, and the rest of Snoopy's Brothers and Sisters.

Ringleader: Ringleader (Stays the same)

Elephants: Elephants (Stay the same)

Jumbo: Stanley and Joan Jumbo

Clowns (Entertainers): JJAPrice15 (me), Rena, Kairi, InuYahsa, Phil, Yuffie, Jelly Jiggler and Edward Elric

Stork: Cosmo and Wanda

Kingdom Hearts (Twilight Hearts):

Sora: Mokuba Kaiba

Riku: Ray (OC)

Kairi: Hatoko Kobayashi

Donald: Ash Ketchem

Goofy: Ben Tennyson

Extras: Ami, Eduardo, Edward Elric, Danny Fenton and Juniper Lee

King Mickey: Dexter

Queen Minnie: Blossom

Daisy: Misty and Brad

Jiminy Cricket: Tails

Maleficent: Azula

Pete: Mandark

(A/N: Any suggestion for the other characters will help.)

Robin Hood and Little John: Sora and Danny Fenton

Maid Marian and Lady Cluck: Kairi and Juniper Lee  
Friar Tuck: Roxas and Namine  
Prince John and Sir Hiss: Marluxia and Leroy  
Sheriff of Nottingham: Chazz Princeton

Extra: Mandark  
Sexton and Mother Mouse: Mickey and Minnie Mouse  
Allan-a-Dale: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Kids: Lilo, Stitch, Cream, Cheese, the KND, Shippo, Nina Tucker, Ray, Sen and Este  
Kids' mother: Peach and Vanilla  
Nutsy and Trigger: Huntsboys #88 and #89  
Crocodile: Pete  
Otto: Saago  
Other Merry Men: Mario, Mushra, Kutal, Yakumo, Binka, Elise, Axel, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Grandpa Max, Naruto, Misaki, Riku, Felicia, Dawn, Jake, Rose, Sora, Kairi, Naruto and Misaki's friends, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Shrek Gang, JJAPrice15 (me!), Rena, Dexter, PPG and more  
King Richard: Atem

Guards: Scratch, Grounder, Bocoe, Decoe, Sleet, Dingo, Kevin 11, Ember, Skulker, Goldar, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, and Saix

The Jungle Book:

Mowgli: Sora

Baloo: JJAPrice15 (me) (as a Hedgehog, like Sonic)

Extras (with me): Rena, Mokuba Kaiba, Hatoko Kobayasi, Blossom (as Hedgehogs, like Sonic and Amy), Dexter (as a fox, like Tails) and Timon and Pumbaa

Bageera: Yakumo (as a female wolf)

Extras (with Yakumo): Axel, Elise, Link and Lucia (as wolves), Shugo (as a Hedgehog, like Sonic), Mushra (as a Echidna), Juniper Lee (as a Panther) and Grim (as Dry Bones from the Mario games)

Shere Kahn: Sasuke Uchiha (as a Tiger)

Kaa: Team Meanies

King Louie: King Julien XIII (from Madagascar)

Monkeys: Lemurs (from Madagascar)

Vultures: Team Go-Getters

Hathi: Stan Jumbo

Hathi's wife: Joan Jumbo

Hathi Junior: Dumbo and Ella

Other Elephants: Indian Elephants

Wolves: Various Wolves

Shanti: Kairi

Me: Read and review.


End file.
